Nonesense Worry
by redex
Summary: Yuri's home alone and Kai is all the way out There, and it gets a little lonely. YuriKai, fluff. [ONESHOT]


Yuri/Kai, random fluff to get you people in the mood for Valentine's. Inuuendo, and Language, so if you're against such things, mind yourself.

Plug: visit please! It is a forum dedicated to fanfiction of all shapes and sizes, and hosts some of the best writers you'll find out there, so it's a perfect place to meet people. Plus, I'm one of the admins. :P

Disclaimer: yahyah beyblade is owned by some other people not named Red....

* * *

**Nonesense Worry**

_by_

**Redex**

**

* * *

**

The light of the television clicked off and the humming that was almost indiscernible on was obvious in its absence.  
The redhead sighed heavily, leaning back into the couch and brought his hands to his face.

"Ah, fuckshit."

He was here, and his love was there and there was nothing for him to do about it.

He sighed again, and wondered when this train of thought had become a habit. Five minutes after Kai had left his sight? The first night he had to spend alone?

Long fingers hovered over a cordless telephone.

_He's my boyfriend, I'm allowed to call him. But he hates it when things interrupt his concentration. If I call him he'll probably bitch at me the entire time, but in that subtle way of his that make me feel like shit. But then... I do need him. And it's been five days, I can't seem that desperate, can I? Why on earth am I even worrying?!_

Gritting his teeth, Yuri grabbed the phone and rushed into the small kitchen-corner to find the phone number on the fridge before he lost his nerve. Repeating the numbers out loud as he punched them into the worn keypad reassured him.

The dial tone was steady.

One...Two...Three...Four...

"Hello?"

Yuri's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't Kai.

"Hi, is Hiwatari Kai there?"

"Uh, you mean Kai of the Bladebreakers?"

Yuri's irritation bubbled to the surface, but ignored for the moment.

"Yes, please."

Yeah, just a sec..."

The sounds in the background were the usual and slightly calming. Some people really got on Yuri's nerves irrationally, and whoever answered the phone was one of them.

The long pause discomforted the edgy Russian. If he were a tad more suspicious, he'd say that either Kai was doing something more interesting than talking to his boyfriend, like giving that nattering American redhead a blowjob, or he was toying with him.

"Who is it?"

Yuri felt his knees go weak. It was always the same, when hearing his voice. Kai had a way with words, and most people didn't realize it.

"It's me, your boy-toy."

"Yuri."

That sound of affection, amusement, love.

"Kai."

A weight lifted.

"Is something wrong?"

Yuri laughed and found himself a seat on his bed. Their bed.

"No, not really. I just... figured I'd see how you were going. I just watched Takao's match; pretty impressive."

"Hn. He's doing okay. They all are."

That small amount of pride in his team was there, and Yuri loved to hear it.

"Are you 'blading tomorrow?"

"Yeah, fortunately. Dranzer has a new base I want to try out. It's supposed to improve speed, but I'm not sure if it's worth the loss in stability."

"What's it made out of?"

And they went off into all the mundanities of their relationship, the salve for Yuri's ache.

---

"Well, I better go make sure those idiots are in bed and not going to sneak off to the bar. You'd think they're still 16 or something."

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you in a week then."

"MmHmm."

There was a pause and Yuri wished he could give Kai a long and involved snog.

"Kai..."

"You know I miss you, right?"

Yuri's heart leapt inexplicably at the words that he'd been dwelling on himself for so long.

"Yeah, I miss you too. You must have been waiting for someone to leave the room before saying that."

"Yeah, Michael just left. Thank goodness. He was drunk and hitting on me."

Yuri laughed and imagined a nice snuggle right about now, as rare as they were. Kai must really be tired. He checked the clock and then gave himself a mental slap. No small wonder, it was 1 am there.

"Alright, you go sleep and jerk off without me," he acquiesced.

Kai laughed softly making Yuri's stomach flutter and the words came over the line he had been waiting to hear:

"Love you, idiot."

Relishing it for a moment, Yuri smiled freely.

"Yeah, love you too."

"Sleep well. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone clicked dead, though Kai's presence wasn't quite gone. Yuri was reassured and happy and ended up having dreams of battling a naked Michael with Kai as his bitbeast.

It didn't have to make sense.

* * *

Comments, Critique, Declarations of Undying Love? 


End file.
